Love In the Institute
by The Undead of FF
Summary: Broken wings find each other to make a whole. Bella is convinced people are out to get her, via voices. Edward is bi-polar, but no one helps. They meet in the institute, where he promises to protect her. But Jacob has too. B/E, A/J, R/Em, Blackwater. AH


**I'm experimenting with deeper and darker fanfics, so this is sorta new for me. Tell me if it's turns out ok! **

**Usual disclaimer rules apply..yadayadayada. **

**Summary: **

**Edward is bi-polar but no one helps him, so he becomes a rebel to stop the pain. He meets Bella at the Institute, and soon becomes infatuated and determined to help her. Bella's convinced there are people chasing after her, but people don't believe her so she's admitted to a mental institute, because people believe she's crazy. Jacob, her best friend, is determined to hunt down these people that claim they'll kill her. Jasper is a top psychiatrist, charismatic and alluring. Alice is his secretary and in love??? Emmett is Edward's best friend, caught for doing drugs. He's embarking on a crazy love roller-coaster, cheating on Jessica for Rosalie. **

**Pairings: Canon pairings and Blackwater. **

**Enjoy,**

**Jackie **

* * *

_**Edward's POV **_

They found me. Fucking bastards that pulled me out with tooth and claw. What right do they have to stick their noses' into other people's affairs? 'For your good,' they said. Fucking good, what do they know? Good is buying cheap but good quality pot. Good is messing around with chicks in a down and dirty nightclub. Good is drinking away your feelings. Not this.

"C'mon boy, time for you to go." One held me by the hands. I tried to fight back, but copped a blow on the face. Blood dripped onto the asphalt.

"You've caused enough trouble for us. You're going to stay put this time."  
"I haven't done anything wrong!" I spat out violently.

"Not yet." They laughed.

They pushed me into a car, and drove off to some hospital, probably to force another psychiatrist on me. A painful jab in my arm reminded me of happier times, when heroin was still as free as grass in the pastures. That's the problem with global warming. Drugs get scarcer.

Social workers. They don't learn. Last time some they tried this kind of shit on me I ran away. Before that I hit the psychiatrist and had to spend several days in a straitjacket. Fun. But I got out of that too. Now, it's happening all over again.

Story of my life.

_**Bella's POV **_

_They're out to get me. _

"_Bella…we're coming…"  
I hold my head to stop them, but their voices penetrate the weak wall created by my hands, laughing and lingering.  
"Bella…you can't stop us…nobody can!" _

"_SHUT UP!" I scream. _

_But nothing changes. They're always there. They are the reason I'm in this place. They are the reason for the scars along my wrist. They are the reason everyone calls me crazy. _

_But they're coming for me. They're coming for me. _

_**Edward's POV **_

I awoke in an unfamiliar room, the walls too white and tidy to be my own. My assaulted arm was sore, swathed in cotton bandages. Sitting up, I found my cracked leather jacket hanging by the bedpost. I was in my white T-shirt and black pants, as I got out of bed and walked out of the door to find an unfamiliar corridor which was horridly white and smelt of sterilising materials.

"You're up!" I turned to see a small, pixie-like girl, with bouncy black hair and bright eyes. "Are you ready to see Jasper now, or would you like some food first?"  
I blinked twice. "Uh…food probably. "I just realized how hungry I was.  
She grinned. "Sure. I'll bring it to you in a bit, ok?" And then she skipped off, but then stopped mid-step. "I'm Alice, by the way. What's your name?"  
"Edward."  
"Ok, Edward." And then she was gone.

It was only a few minutes later she reappeared bearing tray.

"I'll take you to Jasper when you've finished." She gave the name a special accent, as though he was Jesus reborn.

She stood outside while I ate, probably trying to be polite. The food was cereal and milk, with toast and a banana. I ate it all; if I could pull this off, I didn't know where my next meal would be, much less where I'd get it.

"Finished?" She asked when I walked out.

"Yeah."  
"Cool! Come with me!" She skipped down the hallway, beckoning me to follow with her finger. Strangely enough, as though she held some invisible string that had been tied around me, I followed her.

Now I was led through a maze of white corridors, as Alice twist and turned. At last, she knocked on a door that bore the nameplate 'Dr Whitlock'.

"Jasper, Edward is here." She called.

"Come in."

I took a deep breath, and walked into the quicksand.

_**Jacob's POV **_

Quick raps sounded on the door.

"Go away," came the mumbled voice from inside.

"Aw, c'mon Bells, don't be like that!" I wined cheerfully.

I would know that voice from anywhere, the familiar lilt of the tone as she uttered my name. "Jacob?"

The door opened and revealed the fragile character inside.

I wrapped my arms around her. "Hey Bells, are you ok?"

She smiled so big. Trying for me, even when she was so wrapped up in her own pain. "Never been better!"

My smile weakened softly. "You look kinda grey, Bells. They've been getting you again, haven't they?"

Her own smile fell. "Yeah."

I smacked my head. "I don't know how they do it. Are you sure they're really out to get you? Are you sure they…even exist?" I asked the final question with some trepidation, for I knew how she hated her assumptions being called 'false' or 'objects of fantasy'.

And I was right to be cautious, for she shot me a dark look, dark enough to remind me of those painful times when she had jammed her own door shut and sealed all the windows, so nobody could reach her, could harm her, as she spent her time drawing on the walls with her own blood, muttering 'spells'. That day Seth and I barged the door open and her own father admitted her to this institute.

"Of course they exist. And I'll prove it, so they'll let me out of this hellhole." She said.

"Ok Bells." I backed off.

She must have noticed my fright then, for her expression softened and she held onto my arm. "Don't leave, Jacob. Not like everyone else."  
I hugged her. "Ok."

* * *

**So was that ok for a first chapter? **

**Yes, I suppose most of you don't like Jacob for being so nice. But if you guys really can't stand it please say so in a review. But no flames. **

**Also, ideas are always welcome!! More Jasper and Alice next time, yah? **

**Review guys!!! Please!! **

**Jackie **


End file.
